Why us?
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Triplets, Alexsis Marishka and Serena are suddenly thrown into the lovely world of the hobbit, but it turns out not so lovely, when they are taken to Erebor and are forced into marriage, to three of the well-known dwarves (Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin and Kili) What will our brave sisters do, and more importantly how will they escape Erebor or their soon to be Husbands?
1. The prologue

**This is just what the characters look like and the prologue to the story is at the end of the description **

* * *

Alexsis, Marishka, and Serena Smith are triplets, never truly fitting in, because their triplets has been hard, But that all changed the day they went to Erebor, after that day they had wished they stayed in the real world.

This is Alexsis:

(please visit my profile for the photo)

This is Marishka:

(please visit my profile for the photo)

This is Serena:

(please visit my profile for the photo)

Personality of Alexsis:

The first born of the three she takes on the big sister role, and having no parents and growing up in an orphanage, with a cruel head mistress, she has learned to stand up to others when something gets in her way. She always looks after the youngest of the three Serena and The middle child of them Marishka. She has a kind and wonderful personality but can be very sassy at times.

Personality of Marishka:

Being the middle child of the triplets has its ups and downs for her but as the toughest triplet, she gets by, she is mean and nasty to anyone besides the people she knows very well or her sisters, she always gets into fights with the head mistress or just anyone who gets in her way of reaching her goal.

Personality of Serena:

Serena can be a little feisty, but she normally does not like to show anger and is very shy. She doesn't like to talk to anyone besides her sisters, and normally is not noticed.

Full Summary:

Alexsis, Marishka and Serena are suddenly thrown into the lovely world of the hobbit, but it turns out not so lovely, when they are taken to Erebor and are forced into marriage, to three of the well-known dwarves (Thorin Oakenshield-Alexsis) and (Dwalin-Marishka) and (Kili-Serena)

What will our brave sisters do, and more importantly how will they Erebor or their soon to be Husbands?

* * *

Prologue

Alexsis, Marishka and Serena were only babies when they were given away to the cruel headmistress of the orphanage but she did take care of them till they could walk and talk, that's when they started to work for her. Every day the sisters would wish upon a star in hopes that they could one day be taken away from this place to find true happiness.

When the girls were just five years old is when they decided to try and escape, they ran and ran and ran for a better life only to be caught by police and taken back to the orphanage to face the angry headmistress. She each gave individual beatings to each girl and they girls can still remember that too this day that there was no other option but to stay and work. And from that day forth is what they did they didn't run they didn't hide, they just stayed put.

But every night they did pray and they did hope that one day just maybe that a better future would await them whether they were adopted or taken from that place cause of child labour laws, either way they just hoped that they would leave soon.

* * *

**Thx for reading and hopefully I will get some GOOD reviews as some reviewer's though I am not naming names are not so nice more like threatening. But never the less I keep writing for all my readers. TILL NEXT TIME :) ^_^ **


	2. Consumed by Light

Alexsis P.O.V

_Oh_ another day in this Dreaded orphanage, I did not want to be here at all, I was turning 16 today along with my sisters Marishka and Serena (their pictures are on the summary of the story) Marishka is the middle child and Serena is the youngest I'm older than both of them by 7 minutes then Marishka is older than Serena by 2 minutes, but back to the main topic, today was our 16 birthday and on our birthday we had to scrub the whole orphanage from head to toe that was our birthday present, _isn't that nice?_

Marishka P.O.V

The sun came through the whole in the roof classified as a _'window'_ wonderful life I have, **not**, I absolutely HATE it here, I wish I could be in the best movie of all time, The Hobbit, I really love that movie, just to have the wind in your hair, to look upon the rolling mountains every morning, to see the sun go to sleep, Then to great the night as the moon comes into view. But no I'm stuck in this god forsaken Shit hole.

Serena P.O.V

I woke up and got dressed, at least we have fashionable clothes, they were pretty good-looking clothes, I wore a knee length aqua blue skirt with a white corset top that stopped just passed my boobs and that's where the skirt started, I went to go wake up my sisters, I quietly snuck through the corridor and into my sisters rooms.

When I walked in I saw Marishka look up at me and smile, she was wearing, a pretty dark red dress with dark red lipstick that stood out from her dark chocolate hair (again pictures on the description chapter) she looked really pretty, Then the eldest of us walked out, Alexsis was wearing, white skinny jeans and a black corset top she too smiled down at me. "Morning how are you guys" I said

Marishka looked at me and smiled, "I'm 16 and I have to go clean the basement of this place with my sisters, nothing could be more perfect" Marishka stated in a Matter of fact tone. "Come on guys we will always have each other, and we get to spend our birthday together, I don't think it's that bad" said Alexsis.

Third person P.O.V

The three sisters walked together to the underground basement, and started to clean, this is what the girls would usually do every day, and they would clean and cook and maintain the whole place, what kept the girls sane in the hell hole was each other. They would not last a minute without one and other; they were too close to lose anyone of them.

Alexsis P.O.V

I had just removed a very large curtain that was hanging over a wall, there was a very large chest like a treasure chest and it seemed to be glowing "hey Marishka Serena come here for a moment" I called, they both scuttled over to me and stared down at the chest as I was doing, I bet they saw the faint glow as well, "what do ya think is causing the glowing Alexsis" chimed Marishka. "I have no idea but how bout we open it" told the both of them, They looked worried but nodded, I flipped the locks on it and heaved the lid open. A bright light suddenly consumed us and we dragged into nothingness

* * *

**What do you think, PLEASE review and let me know what you guys think, and please I am open for suggestions: Till next time my lovely readers: CYA :)**


	3. where are we?

Serena P.O.V

I woke up sore and tired, then I realized my sisters were nowhere near me, "ALEXSIS, MARISHKA" I screamed, my throat was really croaky and dry, suddenly the bushes started to move and then I got scared, I backed away and started to run but then I heard some familiar voices, "Serena was that you" Alexsis said just coming through to the clearing of the trees, they Both ran to me with open arms and hugged me really tight, we stopped the soppy moment when we heard yelling just beyond the trees. We heard snippets of "they were spotted just over here" and "they Men will certainly like these lassies" this is what scared us the most. _But more importantly, where exactly are we?_

Alexsis P.O.V

Suddenly 10 men_ No_ dwarves appeared right in front of us, they all started to laugh and I stood defensively in front of my sisters one stepped forward and spoke "well, well, well what do we have here" then another one stepped forward and said "I think we have our selves a few little lassies, I bet Thorin would like them".

Marishka P.O.V

**THORIN he did not just say Thorin as in Thorin Oakenshield**, did we come to the world of the Hobbit via a glowing Treasure chest, No that's what crazy people say, not me,_ well maybe me,_ but that does not matter I stepped in front of Alexsis and she gave me a look as in _'what the fuck are you doing'_ I suddenly spoke with unknown courage " did you just say Thorin as in Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror" I was going all nerdy on their sorry asses, The one who originally spoke stepped forward "yes that is the Thorin and you are all to be brides not just to Thorin but to his companion and his Nephew, my jaw nearly hit the ground I could not get married, Never ever Never.

Third person P.O.V

Suddenly all the girls were picked up and taken away they started to kick and scream but they had just put a gag in their mouths to shut them up, as the dwarves reached the big gates of Erebor, the girls were frightened beyond belief, they did not know what was going to happen to them or what they would do with them.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter, Im really sorry they are not long enough, but I am looking forward to reviews: Till next time Readers**

**Alexsis; Crazysexybitch does not own The hobbit or the lotr Triology **

**Marishka: But she owns us!**

**Serena: Yeah I agree with Marishka **

**Me; WILL YOU GUYS SHUT IT.**

**Bye bye **


	4. Truth be told

Alexsis P.O.V

When I woke up my head was spinning, my vision was fuzzy and I was very dizzy, once I regained my vision back I looked around the room, I was in some sought of throne room. My hands were bound my very coarse rope and I still had a gag in my mouth; I spit it out and looked for my sisters.

They had passed out just a few meters from me, I quickly hobbled over to them with little strength I had. _What were they going to do with us?_

Thorin P.O.V

I was making my way down to the throne room, apparently some dwarves found some nice lassies, and I sure would not mind a nice girl, it's been a while since I wooed a women and it's about time I did, suddenly I was pulled out of my train of thought by my good friend and nephew, Dwalin and Kili.

"hey Thorin new lassies eh I hope they look good" spoke Dwalin "Dwalin it's not always about looks, it's how they are in the bed" said Kili, Dwalin boasted out laughing till I hit Kili over the head "no nephew of mine should be speaking with such a foul mouth, hold your tongue next time boy" I said harshly " but your right Kili" I paused for a bit till I walked into the throne room were three girls were on the floor whispering to each other "I hope they are good in bed" I finished my previous sentence.

Marishka P.O.V

I saw three men walk in to the room, one was quite tall, and for a dwarf anyway, he was none other than Thorin Oakenshield as his appearance screamed it. The man next to him was Kili, Thorin Nephew he was really good looking. Then the man next to him was Dwalin, _what were they all doing here and what did they want us for?_

Dwalin P.O.V

Three absolutely beautiful girls were on the floor their hands tied behind their back, and had fearful looks in their eyes, one turned and looked directly at me; she gave me a very nasty glare, I liked her very much, maybe she can be my bride.

Alexsis P.O.V

I had had enough of this I needed to know what they wanted with us "what do you want from us, and why are we here?" one of them looked at me and smiled mysteriously, _I think his name was Thorin, that's the one Thorin._

He slowly made his way towards me, and then he did the unexpected, he picked me up and placed his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look directly, into his beautiful dark blue eyes. Then what was more unexpected is what he said next "she's mine" _she's mine, she's mine what is that supposed to mean._

"Look Thorin, I do not 'belong' to you, I am no possession of yours nor are my sisters. So you just better LET US GO" I roared with unknown power. He smirked at me and suddenly hauled me over his shoulder. I started to kick and scream but he just ignored me. I had to get back to my sisters. And fast.

Marishka P.O.V

Right before my eyes I saw my elder sister be dragged out of the room by force I had to get to her I had to save her. Anger flared in my eyes I stood up with my hands still behind my back I ran for the direction she was taken._ I was stopped by a wall? No a person_, I looked up at the face of Dwalin, he reached out to touch me but I went to bite his hand and he pulled back just in time he smirked and said "I like you, you belong to me now" i went into a trance "wait what did you say can you repeat that' but it was too late he picked me up and took me away just like Alexsis.

Serena P.O.V

Both my sisters were now gone, and truth be told I was scared of what will happen to me. I saw Kili walk up to me and then I suddenly screamed "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I squeezed my eyes shut and just waited, I never liked to be scared or under pressure. Just then I heard him chuckle, "my dear I will not hurt you at all, but would you be so kind as to follow me please" I probably looked terrified from where he stood which was pretty close, without thinking things through, I took his hand and walked off with him, To where I do not know.


End file.
